I Think I'd Be Ok CaMacyDameron
by Raheem
Summary: I wrote this little story yesterday, December 18, 2011...after being on Tumblr and hearing that Cameron Mitchell and Macy Maloy  Cam's girlfriend he left The Glee Project for  broke up officially. Dameron is definitely implied! READ! lol


"_All around me are familiar faces..worn out places..worn out faces…_

_Bright and early for their daily races..going nowhere..going nowhere…"_

_Cameron Mitchell, stood frozen in the doorway of Macy Maloy's bedroom. Macy sat on the floor, lightly strumming her guitar. "You…you can't be serious…" Cameron whispered. Macy just sat on the floor, lightly strumming her guitar. A tear rolled down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. "I…I have a song for you. I…I started it last night..and I finished it today. I'm a little eager and sad. I wanna sing it for you. It's very different from what I normally write so..just listen..ok?" Macy said sadly. Cameron, still frozen in the doorway, nodded stiffly. "This can't be happening. She can't be serious..can she?" He thought._

_Macy half smiled as she began to play and said, "I'm having a bit of a Taylor Swift moment..I think you're gonna see it." Cameron slowly entered the bedroom but stayed against the wall. His mind was racing, full of thoughts he never thought he would have about he and Macy. Macy looked up and began to sing:_

_You're sitting with your Strokes t-shirt on_

_Like you have something to prove_

_I'm sitting here, flipping the bird_

_Cause I'm mad as hell at you_

_It doesn't matter what I'd say, It never mattered anyway_

_And it's only so long I can bite my tongue_

_So what I'm trying to say..in the nicest way_

_The only place I wanna see your name..is burning down in flames„,_

_Cameron slowly put his head down. He ran a hand through his blondish locks as tears began to form in his eyes. He just couldn't believe that this was happening to him. He wiped the tears away. "Wha…what did I do wrong? I thought you were happy with me…" Cameron started. Macy didn't answer. She just continued to sing:_

_And when I said "I'd see you around"_

_I was hoping to find you on the ground_

_Boy I'd never do you harm, but if you fell and broke your heart_

_Well, I'd think I'd be ok_

_I think I'd be ok_

_People say I lost my mind..over all the wasted time_

_I tried to spend on you..but we all knew..that we were through_

_But I couldn't just up and leave you..and let you play the victim_

_I shut my mouth and let you walk away..but what I wanted to say…in the nicest way.._

_The only place I wanna see your name…is burning down in flames…_

_And when I said "I'll see you around."_

_I was hoping to find you on the ground_

_Boy I'd never do you harm_

_But if you fell and broke your heart_

_I think I'd be ok_

_I think I'd be ok_

_Cameron's eyes were streaming with tears. His heart was breaking in two. "Damo…Damian is just a friend. How many times do I have to tell you that?" He almost yelled. He had a love for Damian that was like no other but his love for Macy almost rivaled that. Macy's eyes began filling with tears as well but she shook her head and continued to sing her song:_

_Next time you think about…doing me wrong_

_You know I'm gonna put you in a song_

_The only place I wanna see your name…is burning down in flames…_

_And when I said "I'll see you around."_

_I was hoping to find you on the ground_

_Boy I'd never do you harm_

_But if you fell and broke your heart_

_I think I'd be ok_

_I think I'd be ok_

_Macy finished strumming the last notes on her guitar. Her face was slightly red but she wiped away her sadness and looked at Cameron. Cameron sat rocking back and forth. He had a blank stare on his face as he stared off into space. "Cam..Cameron. I'll always love you…but we've got to move on. You'll be fine." Macy said. She tried to reach over and touch him but he pulled away. "You knew how much I loved you. Why would you ever break up with me?" Cameron whispered. Macy looked down and wiped her eye._

"_Because I realize that I can't be your only number one." Cameron began bawling and hitting the floor. "It's not fair. It's not FAIR! We were all happy!" Cameron cried out. Macy felt bitter..yet at peace. "At least you admit it now." Cameron curled into a ball and cried till his eyes turned red. Macy sat and listened. "You'll be fine without me Cam. We can still always be friends." She once again tried to touch his head and he pulled away. He sat up and wiped his eyes. Macy stood up and helped Cameron up and walked him to the door. "Go back to him. You'll need him now more than ever." She kissed his cheek._

_Cameron, dazed and confused, slowly nodded and went out through the door. As Cameron walked out, Macy called to him and he turned around. "Don't worry Cameron. You'll still always be MY firework." Macy slowly closed the door and Cameron turned around and continued to walk back to the car. "Damian…" He whispered._

"_And I find it kind of funny. I find it kind of sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you. I find it hard to take. When people run in circles it's a very very..Mad World…"_


End file.
